


Damian meets Jon for the first time

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, and please read it again now because its better lol, i am so ready for this, i posted it completely unchecked so I then went back and fixed a lot of it, if you were among the first 20 some people who kudosed thank you, they dont have a ship name yet do they?, well here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“TT” Damian snickers as he watches Tim get caught by Superboy after a large blast had blown him off the building.</p><p>He makes a grossed out face as they exchange words and a momentary kiss.  Dick laughs next to him, “Little D, why are you so riled up about those two?  Just let them be.  One day when you’re older you’ll understand.”</p><p>Damian crosses his arms completely defensively, “Grayson, I’m not a kid.  I just think they’re being unprofessional.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian meets Jon for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Had to. I HAD TO.  
> 

“TT” Damian snickers as he watches Tim get caught by Superboy after a large blast had blown him off the building.

He makes a grossed out face as they exchange words and a momentary kiss.  Dick laughs next to him, “Little D, why are you so riled up about those two?  Just let them be.  One day when you’re older you’ll understand.”

Damian crosses his arms completely defensively, “Grayson, I’m not a kid.  I just think they’re being unprofessional.”  

He looks back at the couple and UGH, “The clone has landed and he still refuses to put Drake down.  Them being around each other makes them distracted from the mission.”

Dick rolls his eyes, “They haven’t seen each other in forever.  Let Red Robin have this little D.  And they are not distracted, they actually work better together.  One day you will understand.”

Damian walked away unconvinced.  

When they finally arrive at the Bat Cave ,where Damian had finally thought he had escaped stupid frivolous super boyfriend distractions, he was extremely annoyed to see that after leaving Drake and clone boy now Superman was with his father in the Cave. 

But something was strange.  There was Father near the computers, Superman who obviously distracted him from his work, and someone else hidden behind him from sight.  A small person.  They were speaking in hushed voices and Clark suddenly stopped and looked at them when he noticed their presence.  He looked quite nervous.

“Hey Nightwing!  Robin!” He said trying to stay casual.  Father of course did not greet them but looked toward them acknowledging their presence and observing them.

“Kent.” Damian glares.

“Hey ‘Supes!” Nightwing smiles, “Who do you have there?”

Grayson’s friendly aura seemed to have lifted some of Superman’s nerves as he gives his own smile.  He lifts his cape and behind him a boy peeks out his head.

“Nightwing, Robin, meet Jon, my son.” he says.  

He looks under his arm at the boy encouragingly, “Go on and introduce yourself.”

The boy steps out from behind his father and quickly flies out levitating right above the ground at a rapid speed and stops suddenly in front of them.  He’s twiddling his fingers nervously but has an excited smile on his face and large curious eyes.

“Hello, I’m Jon.” He tells them.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nightwing.” Grayson holds out a hand to him to shake and Jon takes it and shakes it a little too quickly and then holds on to Grayson’s hand a little too long, “I-I’m a really big fan.” Jon gets out like a star-struck fool.

“Thank you.  Maybe we could work together in the future one day Jon.” Grayson tells him and Damian doesn’t miss the spark that shone in the boys eyes.

Irritating.  He was irritating but in a strange way Damian couldn't place. 

Then Jon turned to him and nervously put out his hand to shake his.

“Robin!  I think you’re really cool!  Even cooler than Nightwing!”  Jon tells him almost shaking with excitement and suddenly Damian’s shoulders stiffen.

Cooler than Nightwing?  What?

He finally gets a good look at him.  This boy was about his age, he couldn’t tell if he was shorter than him or taller since the boy took to levitating, making him a few inches taller than him.  He smiled with all his teeth, had a mess of black hair, torn up jeans, and even a lame signature “S” on his chest.  

Stupid big excited eyes.

Stupid happy smile on his lips.

Stupid levitating.

Stupid “S”.

Stupid complimenting fool.

Cooler than Nightwing?  He thought he was cooler than Nightwing?

Damian took a moment to process this.  

Batman and Superman were stiff as they watched the encounter, Damian not moving as Jon awkardly kept his arm out for him to shake.  The only one that wasn’t nervous was Nightwing who cleared his throat as he nudged Damian in the shoulder with his arm. 

Damian’s face became beet red as he irritably looked at Grayson, “Stop it!” then he looked back at the boy and took his hand.  It was strange, he had hardly ever shaken hands with a person who had the same sized hands as his.  Rather than worn from hard work like his own they felt soft but unyielding and they just... they just fit in his palm.  It was an unfamiliarly pleasant feeling that made his hand feel... weird.

“Thanks.” Damian for some reason can’t hold Jon’s beaming gaze and looks down.  What the hell.  In his whole life he doesn’t ever remember not being able to hold a gaze.  

It was suddenly really HOT in there and he felt a bit dizzy as well.  The feeling stemming primarily from where their hands were touching and in his face.  

Something was wrong.  

He quickly batted Jon’s hand away and walked off without a word.  

Jon and Superman both looked startled, Batman remained undeterred, but Nightwing started laughing heavily as they watched him exit the room as fast as he could.

Why Grayson would be laughing escaped Damian but the more important thing was to get out of there as soon as possible to cool down and figure out what was going on.  He must not be feeling well.  This Jon was… something.  He didn’t know what it was but he felt that unfamiliar heat rising in his face when he dared think about him at all.  His face and his words and now his dumb hand too! 

He would have to investigate this further in the future... but after his fever passed!


End file.
